Destiny of Existence
by RedHerring1412
Summary: Chaos ponders existence and destiny, his own as well as others, throughout the Final Fantasy games.
1. FFI

**Title:** Destiny of Existence

**Author:** RedHerring1412

**Warning:** May contain spoilers (though why you would read fan fiction and not expect that . . . )

**Disclaimer:** All rights and privileges to Final Fantasy belong to Square-Enix

**Author Comments:** This story is dedicated to Kuro. After reading the story 'Another Calling' posted on Tsuriai-Teen (or Reiko's) account, I was inspired to write this story. This one's for you.

On a side comment, this story will be going through each of the Final Fantasy games (from Chaos' perspective).

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Final Fantasy

- - -

-I-

- - -

- .

- . .

- . . .

. . . I . . .

I . . . do not understand.

Wasn't this meant to be?

Wasn't this my destiny? Everyone's destiny?

Yet . . . all I could think was . . . that as I watched that group of adventurers . . . no, the group of heroes strike down my avatar was . . .

Why?

Why did this happen?

I was created to do this. It was my destiny.

I do not understand why any of this happened.

There never was supposed to be any resistance. I was never meant to be defeated.

I do not understand.

The Planet created me. The Planet gave me my destiny.

So why has it done this?

What has caused it to rebel against its own child?

I was created to release life, so it may continue on.

I was created to send life to my brother, so that he may guide life into the stars.

So why has this happened?

I do not understand.

I do not understand this . . . this sensation . . . this . . . emotion . . .

What is it? I was not meant for such things. It is unnecessary for my destiny.

Am I flawed? Is that why life rebels against me? Am I unfit for my role?

I watch behind my avatar's eyes as he is finally defeated, crumbling into dust, the flow of time restored once more.

If I was not meant to complete my destiny, then why do I exist?

In that last moment, before my avatar's existence was no more, a glimmer of light caught my eye. Hanging from their chests . . . the heroes before me . . .

Light . . .

The Crystals . . .

Memory . . .

Is that why I have been defied? Is that why my destiny was prevented?

Is that why . . .

- . . .

. . . Planet?

Planet . . . do you hear me?

Can you hear my plead?

Will you listen to your child, Chaos?

Help me . . . for I do not understand . . .

Help me understand . . . for I . . .

I . . . do not understand you . . .

And I do not understand this power that defies me so . . . this power of memories . . . this power of hope . . .

So . . . I ask of you . . . I plead of you . . .

Help me . . .

Help me understand what my destiny is.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -


	2. FFII

**Title:** Destiny of Existence

**Author:** RedHerring1412

**Warning:** May contain spoilers (though why you would read fan fiction and not expect that . . . )

**Disclaimer:** All rights and privileges to Final Fantasy belong to Square-Enix

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Final Fantasy

- - -

-II-

- - -

. . . Fascinating . . .

They are truly fascinating . . . these, what do they call themselves? These humans . . .

The Planet has remained silent to my questions. Perhaps it is just as well. The only time my creator would stop being so silent is when true horror has come.

So I tried to find my answers in another fashion . . . by watching those that are distantly born from the same one that created me.

The most abundant, of course, were those creatures that defeated me in the past, these humans.

At first, I admit, it was difficult to try to understand them. I still don't understand them. There is no way for me to truly communicate with them. They are so different from myself. Our existences are completely different. However, after some time watching their pathetically short life spans, I found something in common with them.

They were born, just as I was, with a set path in life.

So it was quite fascinating to watch them, when they would deviate from their destiny.

A single man was born, and he wished to rule the world.

Calling upon the same kind of creatures my minions of times past have used, he attempted to accomplish his goal.

However . . . was this his destiny?

If it was his destiny, then why was he defeated?

If it wasn't, then why did he have such a goal in the first place?

There is so much that I don't understand . . .

Yet what reason is there to understand?

I was created for one purpose.

There should be nothing more than that.

I am the provider, the escort, the protector of my brother. Only I am able to destroy the impurities in the living force of our creator. My brother's destiny is to carry that purified life that I have provided to where it can exist. The Planet, our creator . . .

Perhaps that is where I am misunderstanding things. That could be where I am straying from what my purpose is.

Yet . . .

There is still so much . . .

This curious feeling that I have inside . . .

What is it?

It is possible that I haven't completely understood what my purpose is. My _true_ purpose.

Yet watching these humans struggle, is not going to give me the answers that I need. I just do not understand them.

Of course . . . they aren't the only children of my creator.

Perhaps there is another source to find my answers . . .

- - - - - - - - - - - - -


End file.
